


humming

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry Hook can sew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Harry sat on deck, humming... when Uma came up to him
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma
Series: harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	humming

Harry sat cross-legged on deck, humming lowly, needle pulling the black thread through the red fabric, when Uma came up to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging a bit, and he paused what he was doing to look reverently up at her.

"Uma." His voice was a prayer, spoken on the ocean wind for his Captain only.

"Harry." She looked at him with indulgence in her eyes, but only in her eyes. She liked when he said her name. "Sail's got a new tear. Fix it asap, yeah?" He nodded, feeling her nails scratch against his scalp.

"Ah'll get righ' on tha', Uma." She tugged his hair once more before striding away. He returned to his sewing, humming evolving into her name, the m drawn out.

He smirked as Gil picked it up as he walked past, but he kept his head down and focused on mending his coat. His hook had gotten caught in it as he practiced his dramatic twirling and torn through it. Thankfully, it was only a small tear, so he would be able to start on the sails _asap_.

There... and done! He tied a knot in the thread just as the 'humming' encompassed all of the deck. Uma smirked at him as he got up. He twirled his coat on.

"Uma!"

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has a better title... pls tell me


End file.
